Angel Percy
by knight 6991
Summary: What if Percy was a child of Poseidon and a goddess. What if instead of a god he was something else that has only appeared twice before in all of creation. Percy as an Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Before you start reading I'd just like to say first _**I do not own PJO**_ that honor goes to Rick Riordan.

And second I'm posting this to get some feedback on it and I'd just like to warn you this story will only get updated every so often because I don't have much time and my storys beast of Heroes and Child of wisdom and the sea have priority since they came first. Now enjoy!

-Fang and friends-

Artemis POV

I'm not sure what is was but from the moment I woke up I knew that day was going to be a day unlike any other. When I woke up that morning everything seemed just so still like all of nature is holding its breath. No birds chirped nor twigs rustled in the wind, all was still. Stepping out of my tent I gathered the hunters and set out hoping to find a few deer to replenish our food stores.

We discovered a small herd of deer nearly two hours before dark. "Shall we have our usual wager Artemis?" Orion asked.

"Indeed we shall." I said as we drew back the strings on our bows. The wager was simple, whoever caught the bigger deer got to relax the next day while the other did all their chores. I released my arrow first killing a good sized buck in the center and causing the rest to scatter. My hunters each chose their targets and let the arrows fly. Orion who was feeling especially lucky, shot at a very large buck almost outside his range. The buck crumpled just before he reached the tree line but something seemed off to me, the deer jerked as if he had been struck moments before Orion's arrow reached it.

We took our time collecting the deer and ended up reaching Orion's last. A few feet ahead of us a young girl approximately 17 years old with long black hair emerged from the treeline And bounded over to the deer. Orion narrowed his eyes and ran over to the deer intent on staking his claim.

Now that we were close to the deer I could clearly see what caused the buck's strange behavior, there were two arrows in the deer. Orion's arrow which was the same kind typically used in the hunt A.K.A. all white wood with goose feathers at the end, was in the deer's shoulder, the other arrow was brown with brown and black feathers at the end and was actually a fatal shot.

"Hey this is my kill." Orion said once we got close.

The girl whipped around and looked at Orion with her volcanic black eyes "What! No it isn't you may have hit him with your arrow but mine is the one that killed him, look." She said point at the deer.

"Well looks like I win." I said hoping to calm Orion, he tended to be a little too firm with strangers to make it clear they couldn't push him around. Besides the girl had already shown some skill with a bow and stood up to a man. I asked Orion to help help my hunters set up camp and clean the deer we caught "My name is Artemis by the way, would you like to join like to join me and my hunters for dinner in apology for how Orion acted."

The girl looked at me nervously which is to be expected as we just met "Are you okay if my friends joins us."

"Ofcourse." I said figuring we could handle a few people if needed, hopefully the others weren't boys. I didn't really want another male around as Orion was barely tolerable as it is, well except for _them_ , but I couldn't take back the offer now.

"Oh I'm Zoe by the way." She said before going back to her deer.

"So is she going to join the hunt?" Phoebe asked.

"Not sure she only agreed to join us for dinner." I said.

Orion POV

I did my best to work out my anger at that girl as I set up the tents. But she was just so frustrating and showed me up in front of Artemis. Night finally came and the girl showed up with two guys one looked barely 20 the other was about 35 or so and a pretty scary looking wolf with pale blue eyes and black fur.

Artemis looked at the approaching group and ran over to them "Percy!" she shouted pulling the younger man into a hug. I growled and stalked over them, as Artemis released Percy several of the younger hunters ran over to him with shouts of 'Daddy'.

"Who are you?" I asked not bothering to hide my distrust.

"Orion!" Artemis scolded "Percy and Don are among the few men I allow to visit the hunt much like you and Apollo."

"How well do you know them?" I said.

"Quite well, Me and Apollo have known Percy since we were kids on Delos. (Where Artemis and Apollo were born) And Don for over 600 years and he's been a mentor to Apollo." She said. "And what right do you have to question them you've never even met them before." I grunted and walked away

Artemis POV

"So that's Orion." Percy said. "Apollo's right I don't like him."

"Percy don't be that way he's just a little ruff around the edges." I pleaded.

"Hey I'm just saying I've heard a lot of scary stuff while on the road about him and I have yet to see proof of otherwise." He said.

"Oh like you're one to talk Mr. wandering swordmaster friends with the burning battle monk." I said pointing at Don. "And what about...I'm sorry who's this adorable wolf." I said hugging it and petting it, sue me I like dogs.

"Um Arty that's Fang and he's probably the most powerful god of destruction I've ever met." Percy laughed.

"He he sorry." I said but Fang leaned into my hand.

That was the day I met Fang. I led them back to camp where Percy was surrounded by many of the older hunters. Percy was like a father to most of them and a pretty good one at that despite never having a sired a single child.

Don sat down by the fire and started conversation one of my hunters. Fang followed me to where I sat, not that I really minded, he didn't crowed me and he didn't care that I was petting him. My hunters were a little wary of Fang at first but after a while the got past it. The first of my hunters to so was a tiny daughter of Aphrodite named Cindy. Fang jumped slightly when she touched him but didn't pull away which gave Cindy a bit more confidence. After a few minutes all my hunters were taking turns petting a hugging Fang.

One may ask why I'd let a male be so close to me and my answer is most gods who are born in animal form tend to stay that way Lupa, Pegasus, and Arion to name a few they just don't have a human form. Besides Fang was such a mystery, he looked completely savage yet he was so calm with my hunters like he had never had so much affection in his life.

Perseus, Apollo, and Don were the only men I really allowed in the hunt and Don only got in because Percy vouched for him. Perseus, Apollo, and I were the actually the first members of the hunt before there was a hunt. Apollo eventually became a ladies man, I started the real hunt, and Percy decided to travel the world dropping in every once and awhile. Sometimes he even brought me a new hunter. The three of us stayed close over the years and the reason why is...we're siblings.


	2. The History of Perseus Part 1

-The History of Perseus Part 1-

AN: Sorry but this will not be a Percy/Artemis pairing I am willing to take recommendations it you have any but I'm not promising anything. I just haven't decided on one yet.

Artemis POV Age 27

"I wonder what mom wanted us for?" Apollo asked as we flashed into Delos.

"We haven't been by in a year." I said. "She probably just wanted to see us again."

"True but this message was all sneaky like she didn't want anyone else to know. Just thought something seemed off."

I shrugged and kept walking down to mom's cave, a few feet from the entrance she stuck her head out and glanced around "Did you to come alone?" She asked.

"And we made sure all our friends think we're out hunting in the Amazon." I said. "What's with all the secrecy."

"I had something I needed to tell you two." She said stepping out of her cave and closing the door behind her. "Almost two years ago just after I was trapped here by Hera Poseidon started to visit me. I don't know what his original purpose was but one day he started talking about leaving Amphitrite and marrying me. Looking back now I can see it was his stress about not being able to sire a child with her but at the time I fell for him."

"He got you pregnant didn't he." I said.

"Yes he left before I realized I was pregnant and didn't come back till after the baby was born four months later." She said solemnly "And do you know what he said? He said that he just found out his wife pregnant that day and he couldn't see me any more."

"What did you?" Apollo asked which made me want to smack him.

"Nothing." She said "I wanted to scream, to hit him but I just stayed quiet and nodded understandingly. But I didn't tell him about your new brother."

"Brother?" I whispered so softly no one noticed.

"That's actually why I called you here I wanted you to meet him." Mother said.

Before she could continue the door to her cave opened up "Mom are you out here?" a soft voice call.

"I'm right over here sweetie." Mother replied.

A small boy poked his head around the door then ran towards us as soon as he laid eyes on my mother "Hey you two look like the people from the painting." He said once he reached us.

"That because they are Perseus this is your big sister Artemis and your big brother Apollo." She said. "Artemis, Apollo this is your little brother Perseus."

For a moment we all just stood there not really sure how to react then Perseus hug Apollo and I or at least tried to his arms couldn't reach our sides. "You made it just like mom said you would." He said "This is going to be the best birthday ever!"

Apollo recovered before I did as Perseus started pulling us lifting our new brother off the ground and setting Perseus on his shoulders "C'mon bro let's play some games." He said taking off towards our childhood home.

"Hey do you guys know how to play chess" Perseus asked. (AN: Sorry got no internet to look up a period correct game.)

"Do I know it?" Apollo scoffed. "I invented a way to let 4 people play at the same time!"

"Really?!" Percy exclaimed.

5 hours later -

I couldn't help but giggle as Percy rolled over on his bed. After a whole day of swimming, table games, tag, and a small treasure trove of sweets Perseus, or Percy as Apollo had taken to calling much to Percy's delight, had completely exhausted himself.

To be completely honest I was not sure how to react to Percy at first. After meeting my other half siblings and having Athena being the only one I really got along with I was worried he'd be like Hermes or heaven forbid Ares, but he's just too cute and innocent not to like. I've already decided I would be visiting him once a week at least and Apollo seemed to be of the same mind but more to milk his big brother position.

I carefully closed Percy's door behind me as I left his room which also happened to be Apollo's and I old room. In the kitchen Mother and Apollo we sitting around the table "He is so cute." I said.

"Careful there sis you're starting to sound like Aphrodite." Apollo teased

"Don't even joke about that." I said in mock rage.

My happiness that I had thought moments earlier would never run out faded in an instant when I saw my mother's sad look. Just something about it made my heart sink. "Mother" I said softly "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." she said.

"Mother you do know I can tell when you're lying right." Apollo said.

At this Mother started crying "I want you two to promise me something. When you leave in two day's take Percy with you."

Pretty much every warning signal in my mind started flaring up. "Mother what's going on?" I asked again.

"What Poseidon got me pregnant with Percy he didn't know how weak I was." She said. "Trapped here away from the mortals my power was draining fast. I would have been fine for thousands of years but with the energy taken from me for Percy it pushed me too far. I didn't know what was started and I doubt Poseidon knew either, I might have had a chance if he freed me like he promised but..."

"What are you talking about?" Apollo asked almost choking on the words in fear.

"I'm fading my son, I'm dying and I won't have enough power to reform." Mother replied as tears streamed down her face.

"No!" Apollo half shouted standing up. "We can go to the council and get them to let to let you out of this place. I know you and Hera aren't on the best of terms but even she wouldn't want you to fade. Surly.."

"Apollo" Mother said softly effectively silencing him "I'm far beyond the point of no return. I passed it before I even realized I was fading."

"Shouldn't we stay longer than?" I asked. "So the three of us can spend more time with you."

Mother shook her head "I don't want Percy or either of you to be here when it happens. And I don't want Percy to know what's happening at all. He has a very big heart, if he knows and you take him away he'll resent the two of you for it. Immortals tend to lose track of time very easily so hopefully he won't notice he's been gone long before he's old enough to understand why I had you do it. Now promise you'll take care of eachother."

I nodded fighting back the tears threatening to fall. Next to Apollo took a shaky breath "I-Is there any…" Apollo pause trying to keep his emotions in check. "..anything else you want us to do?"He asked.

Mother nodded slowly wiping tears away "Don't tell Percy who his father is until after he receives his domains and don't tell him the part he or his father played in my death it's not his fault. And whatever you do don't let Amphitrite find out about him till he can protect himself."

"Why Amphitrite's always been the sweetest woman?" I asked.

"Yes she is but Percy is the first born god of Poseidon." She said.

Apollo had a funny look on his face so I decided to help him out. "Percy as the first godly son of Poseidon is the heir to his throne just like Athena is the heir to father's. If no when Amphitrite finds out she just might be angry enough to kill especially since Percy was born from an affair."

My golden haired brother nodded in understand "Now lastly my children promise me you won't go after Poseidon." Apollo opened his mouth to retort but mother didn't let him "The only way this cycle will end is if someone breaks it."

"Fine I won't." He seethed.

"What's going on?" a small voice said.

We all turned to see Percy standing there with his blanket "Percy" I said walking over and picking him up "did we wake you?" He nodded already falling back asleep "Well let's get you back to bed."

I took the ten steps needed back to his room and laid on his bed, when I pulled away he grabbed my hand "Will you stay?" He asked "I'm scared."

I glanced back at the door to see Mother and Apollo stand there with smiles despite the situation "sure." I said.


End file.
